Beautiful Object
by Neko Darkblue
Summary: Sai itu menyebalkan. Gara-gara ia aku harus mengantarnya keliling sekolah yang luasnya hampir satu hektar. Oh tentu aku bercanda. Ia juga tukang perintah. Pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku memintaku jadi 'Pembantu Dadakan'. Tapi Sai jugalah yang membuatku merona berkali-kali dalam satu hari, dalam beberapa menit/SaiIno/OneShot/Ino's POV/Warning Inside/DLDR!/RnR?


**Beautiful Object**

**.**

**A Naruto FanFiction by Neko Darkblue**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Sai x Ino**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**OOC, AU, Ino's POV, Typo(s), OneShot, deskrip gak jelas, DLDR!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kupatut diriku di depan cermin. Lalu, kuikat rambut pirangku yang panjang ala ponytail. Tak lupa jepit merah kuselipkan pada anak rambutku ke belakang telinga. Sempurna.

Kuambil tas selempang berwarna biru di meja belajar. Kulihat sejenak cuaca pagi ini lewat jendela di samping meja belajarku. Hmm, gerimis rupanya. Kupakai jaket unguku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Lalu aku turun ke bawah mengambil payung di ruang tengah. Aku bergegas keluar rumah tanpa sempat sarapan. Entah angin apa yang membuatku cepat-cepat. Padahal kelas akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Lagipula di rumah sepi sekali, kemana kedua orang tuaku?

Begitu keluar rumah kudapati tetangga baruku yang baru pindah seminggu yang lalu berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Parasnya tampan dengan mata onyx dan rambut hitam klimis serta kulit pucat. Namanya Sai Shimura. Tapi, jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Karena, kenyataannya sifatnya tak sesempurna parasnya. Ia menyebalkan, tukang perintah.

Kenapa aku mengatakannya meyebalkan dan tukang perintah?

Waktu itu, saat hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku -Konoha High School- dan juga di kelas yang sama denganku, Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Neji -selaku ketua kelas- untuk menemani 'Si Murid Baru' berkeliling sekolah, ia malah menolaknya sambil berkata, "Maaf, saya masih normal. Meski Neji-san agak cantik bukan berarti aku mau jalan dengannya. Dan aku tak ingin orang lain salah paham." setelah mengatakan itu, sepulang sekolah Neji segera memotong rambutnya hingga sebahu, oh lupakan aku hanya bercanda. Tak mungkin Neji melakukannya, karena ciri khas dari Keluarga Hyuuga adalah rambutnya yang panjang dan mata peraknya. Bisa-bisa nama Neji Hyuuga dicoret dari daftar pewaris. Oke kembali ke topik awal.

Tak hanya itu, ia lalu memintaku yang menemaninya menggantikan Neji. Padahal, tahukah ia? Pada hari itu aku bangun kesiangan yang menyebabkanku harus berlari dari rumah ke sekolah, lalu memintaku menemaninya berkeliling sekolah yang luasnya hampir mencapai satu hektar. Oke aku berlebihan, tidak sampai segitu kok.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti memandangiku Ino-san. Tatapanmu seolah kau akan menerkamku, kau tahu?" ujarnya atau sindirnya sambil tersenyum palsu ke arahku.

"Grrr... lalau apa yang kau lakukan di sini, tepatnya di depan rumahku?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mataku.

"Mengajakmu berangkat ke sekolah bersama." jawabnya. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku bingung.

"Ano... Ino-san bisakah kau pegangi payungku sambil berjalan?" pinta Sai. Aku mendelik sebal ke arahnya, "Maksudmu aku membawa dua payung, satu untukmu sdan satunya lagi untukku?" Ia mengangguk dengan mukanya yang sok innocent.

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Cih, lupakan saja!" aku lalu melengos pergi.

"Kumohon Ino-san, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku sambil berjalan." kali ia ia menatapku memelas dengan alis yang berkerut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajahku menghangat. Segera kualihkan pandanganku agar ia tak melihatku yang merona.

"Baiklah..." tak tega dengannya akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membantunya. Begini-begini aku orangnya perhatian. Payungnya yang berwarna abu-abu segera kusambar, "Apa tidak lebih baik kita satu payung saja?" ia menggeleng. Oh.. baiklah. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal lalu membuka payungnya kemudian memayunginya. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat Si Ratu Gosip Sekolah berlagak jadi 'Pembantu Dadakan'.

**.**

**~ O ~**

**.**

Perjalanan kami ke sekolah diisi dengan keheningan. Aku memang cerewet dan (memang) tak berniat mengobrol dengannya yang pada akhirnya nanti akan adu mulut. Aku kadang merasa curiga dengannya. Katanya mengerjakan tugas, tapi aku merasa ia sesekali melirik ke arahku lalu menggoreskan pensil ke buku sketsanya.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang sekolah mulai terlihat. Aku tersenyum tipis menyadarinya. Tak sabar memasuki ruang kelas.

Tepat sampai di gerbang sekolah kusodorkan gagang payung padanya dan menatapnya seolah berakta 'Sampai-di-sini-saja!'. Sebelum ia menerima payungnya, ia sobek dahulu kertas sketsanya lalu menyodorkan kertas itu di hadapanku. Kupandangi ia bingung sambil mengernyitkan alis. Bukannya itu tugasnya, lalu kenapa diberikan ke aku? Apa ia mau aku mengumpulkannya juga? HELL NO!

"Itu untukmu Ino-san." ia berkata sambil tersenyum tulus, ia jadi terlihat lebih manis. Manis? otakku pasti sudah tak berfungsi hingga menyebut makhlut-pucat-di-depanku-bak-mayat ini manis. Lagi-lagi wajahku merona. Ada apa denganku?

Kulihat kertas yang diberikan Sai padaku. Aku terperangah, ini indah sekali. Jadi, selama di perjalanan ia melukisku sambil berjalan, hebat sekali. Gambarnya juga cantik seperti orang yang dilukis, hehehe. Di kertas itu ada gambar diriku dari samping yang sedang memegang payung lalu menatap ke arah rintik-rintik hujan sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Kuharap kau suka." Sai menggaruk pipinya entah gatal atau tidak.

Aku mengangguk senang, "Ini indah sekali Sai. Tapi... kenapa aku yang kau lukis?" 'apalagi kau juga berbohong padaku.' tambahku dalam hati.

"Karena kau objek yang indah untuk dilukis, Ino-san."

BLUSH

"Ayo ke kelas Ino-san!" jemari milik Sai menggenggan jemariku. Genggaman tangannya terasa hangat di hawa yang dingin ini. Kami lalu berjalan beriringan ke kelas.

"Arigatou... Sai-kun." ucapku lirih agar ia tak dapat mendengarku yang memanggilnya dengan suffix -kun.

"Douita, Ino-chan." balasnya -yang ternyata mendengar suaraku yang lirih-, Ino-chan? Aaaa! daritadi aku dibuat merona olehnya.

**FIN**

**Ini ff SaiIno pertama saya, semoga suka. Btw, Ino disini OOC Parah gak sih?**

**Maaf atas segala ketidaknyamanan saat membaca dikarenakan deskrip yang gak jelas, typo yang berserakan dan kesalahan lainnnya.**

**Berniat memberi pendapat/kritik/saran pada ff ini?**

**Sign,**

**Neko Darkblue**

**9 Juni 2013**


End file.
